While the present invention has utility in handling elongated articles of various kinds, it finds particular utility in the handling of wrapped paper sticks of the type used in making lollipops and will therefore be discussed in that context.
Sticks of the type under consideration are made by known processes, which do not form a part of this invention, in which elongated webs of paper are tightly wound into a spiral elongated configuration and then cut to form sticks which are several inches long and approximately 1/8" in diameter. As a final step in the production of these sticks, the outer surfaces thereof are coated with wax and are then polished. The sticks must then be handled for inspection and packing, or for delivery to further production equipment for the production of the lollipops.
Because the sticks are produced at a high rate, it has been found necessary to provide apparatus which is capable of accepting batches, or a substantially continuous supply, of randomly oriented sticks for the purpose of arranging or orienting them so that they all lie in the same direction. The sticks must then be presented so that they can conveniently, quickly and efficiently be inspected and packed into suitable containers.
While the prior art includes numerous devices which are designed to orient and transport articles of various kinds, such devices are not adaptable to articles of the type under consideration.